Naranjo y Olivo
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Su esposa lo ha abandonado por un hombre alto y fornido. Tai gusta de animarlo con insultos. A Mimi no le gusta el naranjo en él. Su auto pagará una piscina y se enamora cada vez que sube a un autobús.
1. La chica del autobús

**Canción inspiradora:** Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind theme

**Advertencias:** La narración de Izzy puede llegar a ser confusa, ya que no es un narrador confiable.

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a Asondomar por sus correcciones. _

* * *

**Naranjo y Olivo.**

Capítulo uno: "La chica del autobús"

* * *

Tenía los ojos abiertos mucho antes de la primera alarma del despertador. No sabía cuánto había dormido, o si lo había conseguido, pero con las piernas acalambradas se levantó de la cama. Como todos los días, debía ceñirse a un horario determinado y ya era hora de moverse. Le dio una mirada rápida al lado de la cama que no se había deshecho hace días y murmuró un «Buenos días». En la ducha se demoró y cuando se sentó a comer el desayuno ya estaba atrasado. En la esquina de la gran mesa se sirvió una tostada que apenas masticó. Era increíble el silencio que lo acompañaba todas las mañanas.

Ya caminando al trabajo, entró una llamada a su celular.

—Estás gordo y deprimido —sentenció la voz al otro lado de la línea, el castaño lo llamaba para animarlo cada mañana, pero no lo animaría así si solo aparecían insultos en vez de palabras para levantarle la moral. Se quitó el celular de la oreja para hacer parar el bus que no se detuvo. Cuando volvió a escuchar qué era lo que quería decirle Tai, él ya había cortado.

Decidió caminar en lugar de esperar a que otro bus con el mismo recorrido apareciera. El frío se apoderó de sus manos y, con una mueca, buscó en su maletín unos guantes de cuero que le había regalado su madre la navidad pasada. El celular volvió a sonar y contestó.

—Diga.

—Hoy será la fiesta de mi hermana, recuerda que firmarán los papeles en la noche en su casa. No es necesario que te lleves a la niña —anunció la voz en la otra línea, hablaba rápido, como si no quisiera entablar una conversación muy larga.

—Está bien, Chi… —Pero ella colgó. Frunció la boca, con disgusto. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esta nueva modalidad.

Encontró una banca en una parada de autobús y ahí se quedó. Ya debería estar tecleando en esos momentos y flexionó los dedos entorno a la manilla del maletín por la costumbre. Últimamente le habían estado molestando los músculos cerca de su mano y Jou le había dicho que estaba desarrollando una tendinitis y, estuviese en lo correcto o no, lo único que podía decir era que el frío hacía que el dolor aumentara. Se escurrió en la banca y entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. Aunque quisiera que el mundo se detuviese no podía. Su hija debía estar escribiendo en su cuaderno las notas de la primera clase del día, historia si no se equivocaba, usaría el morado porque era su color favorito, y destacaría con marcador fluorescente la información que más tarde se la comentaría, o cuando lo viese. Habría desayunado fruta y una tostada porque, como a él, le gustaba el sonido del pan cuando crujía entre los dientes. Chizuru, en cambio, se habría quedado con un batido natural.

Un bus se detuvo frente a él y le abrió las puertas a una mujer joven que le sonrió. Cabello castaño y largo, destruido hasta la mitad por todo el tinte que había utilizado en el pasado. La nostalgia lo invadió mientras subía al transporte y ella se alejaba con el viento otoñal desordenando la tela de la falda.

Se sentó en el asiento de cuero sintético roído por el tiempo y su celular volvió a molestarlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Llamé a tu oficina cuando se cortó la llamada y dijeron que aún no habías llegado —explicó el político. Lo imaginó tomándose un café a las afueras del edificio en donde trabajaba. Se quedó callado porque no sabía qué decirle—. En fin, estaba pensando en ir por algo antes de ir donde Yolei. —Evitó responder, si decía que no iría, Tai explotaría en gritos. Animándolo a ir con sus palabras hirientes—. ¿Eso es un no?

—Sí.

—¿Sí a que es un no o sí a que irás?

—No iré. —Y colgó.

Una vez en la parada correspondiente, se bajó y caminó lentamente hasta el edificio, como si no estuviera horas atrasado. Saludó a un conserje antes de introducirse en el ascensor y subir hasta el último piso. Tai diría que subiera las escaleras.

Volvió flexionar los dedos un par de veces antes de salir del ascensor con su música deprimente. Dejó el maletín en la mesa, colgó su chaqueta y bufanda para ponerse la bata con su distintivo. Se sentó en su silla, suspiró, acomodó la fotografía de su hija en el escritorio y se puso a trabajar desde donde había quedado la noche anterior.

Kido llegó en silencio como de costumbre y le dejó un café especiado con vainilla en el mesón antes de irse al propio. Izzy murmuró un gracias pero no lo tocó.

Y se quedó allí, tecleando, durante el almuerzo, luego durante la tarde. El sol bajó y dio lugar a los tonos naranja que competían con el color de su cabeza. Dio por terminada su jornada, colgó su bata, y se puso encima la chaqueta y la bufanda con la chica del bus en la mente. Arrojó el café especiado al bote de basura y se dirigió al ascensor. Kido se subió poco antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—¿Irás hoy por la noche? —le preguntó, cuando su respiración se calmó por la carrera, y le sonrió.

—No lo creo —indicó mirando la numeración de los pisos que iba descendiendo. Yolei había sido parte de su familia por años y era la madrina de su hija, pero no podía poner un pie en esa casa por el simple hecho de que Chizuru, la hermana de esta, estaría allí. Y la cobardía lo perseguía.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy? Pensamos que estabas enfermo.

—Me quedé dormido. —La enumeración llegó al uno y se fue. Kido iría al subterráneo por su auto, iría a buscar a Chizuru y a su hija para asistir a la celebración que tanto le hizo ilusión a Yolei los últimos meses. Hablarían de su mudanza y de que venderían el auto que Chizuru le había quitado para hacer una piscina en el patio. Auto que él, el idiota, todavía no terminaba de pagar.

—No me gusta nadar —le había confesado una vez su hija cuando se supieron las intenciones de su exesposa con el auto—. La gente se ahoga y, sino, te arrugas. Sin mencionar el cloro.

Se sentó en la banca de la parada de autobús y pensó en la chica de esta mañana. Su sonrisa y su falda, su cabello maltratado.

—Aquí estás —le dijeron desde atrás de la banca. El frío estaba matándolo a juzgar por la forma en que iba vestido, se veía el doble de grande y macizo de lo que realmente era—. Le pregunté al idiota de Kido si te había visto. —Sonrió ante su comentario y fue a sentarse a su lado, temblando bajo toda esa ropa—. Así que así es cómo te movilizas por la ciudad. Un poco incivilizado, si me preguntas.

—Está bien —dijo refiriéndose a la comodidad de los asientos de cuero roído y a la chica.

—Ella te destruyó —comentó, arrugando la nariz como si hablar de ella fuese lo más desagradable en lo que pudiera pensar. A Tai nunca le había gustado Chizuru, y ahora, con toda la seguridad del mundo, disfrutaba de que, por una vez en la vida, tenía razón. Aunque no era tan dulce como lo imaginaba.

—Lo sé. —Flexionó los dedos una vez y vio cómo en el frío se volvían rígidos.

—Ven, te llevo —dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el estacionamiento.

—No iré.

—Sí, esto está por verse.

* * *

Yolei había contratado el servicio de camarería y banquetería de Davis. Las chicas vestidas formalmente de blanco y negro se paseaban por la casa abarrotada de gente con todo tipo de licores, pequeños canapés y un sinfín de postres pequeños que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, pero no él. No sentía hambre desde que la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. Tai le extendió a una chica a un lado de la puerta su abultado y mullido abrigo y se apresuró a tomar uno de los dulces de una bandeja.

—Comida gratis —le dijo como si fuese pecado decirlo. Buscó con la mirada a otra chica con una bandeja distinta y alcanzó un vaso de licor verde, solo porque el color le llamó la atención, y arrugó la nariz. Era de menta y no le gustaba ese sabor en alcohol. Dejó vaso en otra bandeja y sacó otro, esta vez color azul—. No veo a nadie conocido —apuntó y le dio un sorbo al vaso que esta vez sí le gustó.

—¿Su abrigo, señor? —habló la chica encargada de la ropa. Se la entregó de buena gana y observó a su alrededor. Más allá estaban los tíos de segundo grado de Yolei y Chizuru, eran tacaños y guardaban los pastelitos en los bolsillos para más tarde. Al igual que lo hicieron en su boda. Los saludó con un gesto y siguió a Tai por la casa. Había primos, abuelos, tíos y parientes lejanos Inoe que ya conocía. Intentó evadirlos sin mucho éxito.

—Todo es tan elegante —se le escapó a Tai una vez que salieron al patio en que varios árboles de gran altura entrelazaban sus ramas y formaban un techo natural, y entre sus hojas verdes se enredaban luces blancas artificiales que se hacían pasar por estrellas. El frío era aplacado por un par de estufas de gasolina que ardían en lugares estratégicos—. A Ken le debe estar yendo bien en el trabajo.

—Sí… —resolvió después de un rato. Tai buscó entre las camareras otro trago, esta vez cremoso, que le ofreció luego de un sorbo pero Izzy lo rechazó. Sin comida en el estómago se marearía enseguida y probablemente vomitaría. Flexionó sus dedos.

—Qué horrible —dijo Tai, parecía que lo había visto por primera vez desde que la chica de la puerta le hubiese guardado la chaqueta—. Es la camisa más fea que te he visto.

—Cállate —suplicó y se adentró en el patio, estaba vacío a esas alturas de la noche. Eligió una mesa apartada y allí se sentó. Tai lo siguió titubeante, le dio el último sorbo a su trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—¿Estarás toda la noche así? —abrió la boca para replicarle que no era su idea ir a la fiesta en primer lugar, pero la puerta del patio volvió a abrirse, mostrando la anfitriona de la casa, usando un vestido ceñido blanco de encaje y el cabello peinado hacia atrás sujeto con un cintillo. Se veía extremadamente linda y feliz.

—… Y este es el patio, ¿no es hermoso? Cuando vinimos a verla me enamoré de los árboles. —Comentaba a dos mujeres que iban siguiéndola. Tai se enderezó, tenso. Alisó la camisa que tenía puesta. Yolei reparó en el movimiento que había en el patio de sus sueños y gritó—. ¡Tai, Izzy, vinieron!

—Hola… —indicó Tai. Yolei apresuró el paso y lo abrazó.

—Estoy tan contenta de que pudieran venir. ¡Ya soy la señora Ichijouji! —Mostró su anillo y se giró sobre sus talones para mostrarse entera. Miró a Izzy y, por el gesto que hizo, él supo qué era lo que le quería decir pero que habían muchos ojos y oídos para verbalizarlo.

—No puedo decir que me emocione la idea de casarse pero felicidades —dijo Tai. Intentaba mirar a la festejada pero no podía apartar la vista de una de las mujeres que la acompañaban. Rubia natural, de pelo sedoso, cara redonda y ojos penetrantes.

—Gracias —respondió Yolei, nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se alarmó—. Es hora de la cena, les diré a todos que salgan.

Izzy puso mala cara y flexionó sus dedos. De a poco la gente comenzó a salir como Yolei lo había dicho.

—Catherine, qué bueno verte por acá —dijo Tai. Ella sonrió un poco.

—Igualmente —resolvió y luego se inquietó—. Necesito un trago.

—Ven, vamos por uno. —Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado por llegar. Catherine era una francesa que nunca estaba presente, salvo las veces que acompañaba a su amiga a los eventos como bodas. Compartían tragos con Mimi hasta que el castaño se hacía presente y hacían de las suyas en los armarios, los baños o en el auto. Siempre Tai daba la excusa que eran almas solitarias que se entendían íntimamente. Izzy sabía que no era cierto, no lo veía tan feliz desde que era un adolescente y le gustaba Sora.

—Como siempre —gruñó la acompañante de la francesa, sentándose junto a él en la mesa—. Al menos ya no soy la única —se contentó diciendo, dejó la copa en la que bebía sobre la mesa e Izzy le vio las manos, finas y blancas, con una pulsera de perlas en la muñeca. Flexionó sus dedos bajo la mesa una vez más y fijó su mirada en la gente que entraba. Tantas caras conocidas Inoue y otras un tanto desconocidas Ichijouji, sin embargo no podía ver a Mimi. Desde que Chizuru había hecho las maletas, Mimi había albergado sus pensamientos a través de chicas como la del bus de esta mañana. Quizás las imaginaba, quizás eran tan reales como la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado—. Si hubiese bebido un poco más te diría lo horrible que es tu ropa —se rio, sí había bebido lo suficiente para eso.

—¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

—No te va bien ese color. Tu cabello es demasiado cálido para esas camisas, usa azul o verde. ¡Nada de naranja! Cielos, qué bien se siente. Te lo había querido decir hace tiempo y no me había atrevido, pero… ¿qué pensabas con esa camisa? Es la peor camisa que te había visto usar en años. Exploté al verte, lo siento. —Tomó una pausa para aclararse la garganta, miró al resto de las personas a su alrededor y luego susurró: —. ¿No trajiste ropa de cambio?

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien, Mimi —resolvió después de un rato, ella se bebió el resto del trago que tenía de un sorbo y por fin se atrevió a verla: traía el pelo recogido pero aun así había mechones que se le escapaban, vestido negro ceñido y nada más que la pulsera como accesorio. Ella le sonrió somnolienta, él se dio cuenta que se había echado un hielo en la boca y que jugaba con él como si realmente fuese entretenido. Tai le había dicho que, cuando Michael ganó la custodia de su hijo, creó un problema con el alcohol pero nunca quiso creerlo.

Una chica de camarería se les acercó con una bandeja llena de licor.

—¿Desean algo?

—Sí, por favor, cariño —respondió Mimi, sacó dos copas con licor de frambuesa y la chica se fue a otra mesa. Izzy recibió el trago sin muchas ganas—. ¿Y cómo está Chizuka?

—Es Chizuru —corrigió, como siempre lo hacía. Mimi parecía divertirle cambiarle el nombre a las esposas del grupo—. Y está bien.

—Me alegro, siempre pensé que era raro que te casaras con la hermana de Yolei. —Él solo le sonrió mientras ella se terminaba de un sorbo el licor que recién había sacado para ella. El rumor era real—. ¿Te tomarás eso?

—No —indicó y deslizó el vaso por la mesa. Ella lo recibió y sorbió un poco con la pajita del vaso anterior. Se inclinó sobre la silla y la observó.

—Seguro es ella la que te compra esas camisas tan feas —comentó. Mimi tenía razón, su exesposa tenía ese gusto extraño en moda que, muy probablemente, siempre aterró a Mimi. La camisa anaranjada que usaba ese día se la había regalado en la navidad pasada. Lo más seguro era que ahora estaría muy ocupada eligiendo el conjunto de Kido en su casa. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando recordó a su colega cuando, simplemente era eso, un colega.

—Qué bonita es la familia que tienes, Izumi —le había dicho Kido esa vez, luego de ver la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, donde estaban Chizuru y su hija. Seguramente debió haber intuido que algo pasaba allí en la oficina. Su esposa nunca lo había ido a visitar al trabajo tan seguido como en los últimos meses.

—Espero que la comida esté buena, Davis me dio los detalles de lo que presentaría. Tuvo que adaptarse, Yolei le dio muchas restricciones. —Tomó un sorbo al trago que tenía en sus manos y lo miró, tenía una sonrisa en los labios que Izzy nunca vio—. ¿Te sucede algo? —Estaba molesta.

—No, continúa —pidió él y los dedos rígidos impidieron una nueva flexión para calmar su dolor.

—No importa —refunfuñó ella, cruzada de brazos—. Ya no recuerdo qué te estaba diciendo.

—Ya lo recordarás —indicó casi susurrando, y se vio a si mismo diciéndole exactamente lo mismo a su hija, cuando ella recitó en el parque los distintos tipos de escarabajos que existían en el ecosistema de la ciudad y olvidó el nombre del más lindo y brillante.

—Tu hija es una ternura, es una copia tuya —comentó Mimi de un momento a otro. Animada esta vez. Izzy levantó la vista y vio que salían Chizuru, su hija y Kido por la puerta. Él la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros y ella tomaba a la pequeña de la mano. Izzy recordó que nunca pudo rodearla así, eran casi de la misma estatura y se veían ridículos tratando de caminar de esa forma.

—Me casé muy joven —se había excusado Chizuru con las maletas poblando la sala—. No sabía qué era el verdadero amor hasta que lo conocí —siguió hablando como si con cada palabra su culpa disminuía pero Izzy cada vez ponía peor cara.

Una de las chicas de camarería se acercó a la gran mesa con dos ocupantes con una bandeja distinta, y les extendió el plato de entrada. Consistía en un plato sencillo con verduras caramelizadas y arroz espesado con crema de champiñones. Verlo le revolvió el estómago, nunca habría juntado un plato salado con caramelo. Mimi lo inspeccionó mientras hablaba.

—De qué mal gusto es venir a un evento con tu nuevo novio cuando el cuerpo obviamente no está frío todavía. —Se refería a Izzy como el muerto y eso no le molestó. Se sentía así desde que Chizuru se había llevado a su hija a vivir con ese extraño colega suyo. Demasiado amable para ser sincero—. Pero, otra vez, al menos no soy la única —se limpió la boca con la servilleta de género—. Oye, niña, tráeme vino tinto, ¿quieres?

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —indicó cuando la camarera le llenó la copa. Enojado por la situación que veía ante sus ojos.

—Estamos celebrando —respondió—, no hay nada de malo con eso —explicó y bebió un poco. El pelirrojo se apartó tanto como pudo, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, con su entrecejo contraído. Observó la escena más allá, en la entrada del patio, Chizuru abrazaba a su hermana como si la felicitara por su día, su hija miraba al suelo y Kido las resguardaba. Volvió la mirada hacia su acompañante, por fin pudo verle los ojos y notó que traía demasiado delineador negro y no estaba contenta—. Crees que tengo un problema.

—No…

—Claro que sí, eres igual que el resto. Piensas que dejé que mi hijo se fuera con Michael.

—No, eso lo estás diciendo tú.

—¿Estoy loca? —Él no contestó, luego supo que debió decirle algo ya que el silencio solo era útil estando con Tai. Ella reiteró la pregunta rozando los gritos y las mesas de al lado se alertaron por el escándalo contiguo. Mimi se levantó de golpe de la silla con la copa en la mano y lo vertió en su cara—. ¡Idiota!

Mimi se fue del patio y con ella la fantasía de la chica del bus.

—¿Papi?

—¿Izzy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber su exesposa, trataba de mantener una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres acompañarme adentro?

Accedió, no porque obedecía como si todavía compartían unas argollas de oro, sino porque quería liberar la tensión que sentía en el ambiente y se había expresado en sus dedos rígidos. Su hija hizo el ademán de seguirlos adentro pero el certero agarre de Kido y un gesto de Izzy hicieron que desistiera. El silencio que los acompañó por el pasillo fue apaciguado por la voz de Ken apareciendo tímidamente en la multitud. Las camareras estaban por toda la casa, por lo que Chizuru decidió que mejor debían hablar en la lavandería. Nadie estaría allí, además, Yolei le había dicho que todavía no estaba lista esa parte de la casa, que habían goteras que tapar y reparar unas cuantas tomas eléctricas.

Lo hizo bajar por las escaleras y para luego seguirlo.

—¿Ella? Sabes que la detesto desde que apareció —dijo Chizuru, tratando de sonar calmada pero los gritos se agolpaban en su garganta. Sus pasos eran fuertes y hacían resonar los escalones de madera—. No deberías haber venido, es la celebración de mi hermana.

Un gemido la hizo detenerse, al igual que Izzy.

—¿Qué es eso? —Susurró temerosa, se resguardó en la espalda de su exesposo—. ¡Enciende la luz!

—No, no, no, no enciendan la luz —pidió el dueño del gemido.

—Tai, no es buen momento —indicó el pelirrojo y soltó un suspiro—. Sal, por favor.

—Fuera de aquí. ¡Es el día de mi hermana!

—¿Van a reconciliarse? —indagó Tai, se oyó cómo se abrochaba el cinturón con hebilla metálica. Catherine por su parte se calzó.

—¡Claro que no! —Resolvió ella—, Kido es el amor de mi vida.

—Qué bien, por un momento me asusté —rió Tai y encendió la luz. Ambos lucían como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de que la camisa del castaño estaba un poco arrugada y mal abotonada. Catherine seguía perfecta—. Discutan tranquilos.

La puerta se cerró tras la pareja.

—¿El amor de tu vida?

—No es de tu incumbencia, no deberías estar aquí.

—Yolei me quería aquí —resopló enojado—. Kido es quien no debería estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi actual pareja, tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

—Y yo soy amigo de Yolei desde antes de casarme contigo —dijo exasperado, Chizuru lo miró con los ojos abiertos, no estaba habituada a que el pelirrojo tuviera respuestas para sus peleas, ella siempre tenía la razón dentro del matrimonio—. Llevas con Kido ¿dos semanas? Para mí no es suficiente que nuestra hija viva con él tan pronto.

—Él la quiere como si fuera su hija —resopló. Para él fue suficiente y subió las escaleras para largarse—. No puedes dejarme aquí, ¡Izzy!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los miembros de banquetería y camarería agolpados detrás. Al ser descubiertos, varios se dispersaron para proseguir con sus respectivas tareas, y al disiparse el tumulto de gente, descubrió a Yolei que estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta que daba al patio.

—Discúlpanos —dijo él, no sabiendo si se refería a él y Mimi o él y su hermana. La dueña de casa negó con la cabeza.

—Mimi no ha sido ella últimamente, ya sabía que pasaría algo.

—Me voy, pásala bien —reparó y fue en búsqueda de su abrigo y bufanda. En lo que tardó la chica en ir a buscar sus pertenencias, la puerta se abrió y Kido y su hija aparecieron al final del pasillo. La pequeña abandonó el lado del adulto y fue a encontrarse con su padre.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, acordamos el lunes.

—No lo acordaste tú, fue mi mamá.

—Sea como sea, no quiero tener problemas con ella —indicó, se despidieron y él salió luego de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Todavía estaba poniéndose la bufanda alrededor del cuello cuando unos tacones se acercaron a él. Flexionó sus dedos dentro de los guantes de cuero. No levantó la vista pero vio la pulsera de perlas salir tímidamente del bolsillo del abrigo negro. Le llegó a la mente la chica del autobús, su cabello maltratado, su sonrisa y su pequeña falda, era como en las noches en vela imaginaba a Mimi. Coqueta y despreocupada, como lo era antes. Ahora no la conocía, y no merecía la pena fantasear con ella.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Disculparme, no estaba pensando… Creo que sí me excedí con las copas —sonrió tímida. Suspiró, ya no pasaban buses por el sector, calculo que tardaría horas en llegar a su casa, quizás estaría sonando el despertador apenas abriera el cerrojo—. ¿Tienes un auto?

—No —resopló, mirando hacia qué dirección dirigirse. Mimi lo siguió.

—Otra vez coincidimos —rió divertida—, tampoco tengo un auto. Catherine me trajo.

—¿Cómo volverás?

—Tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras uno. Tendré que caminar, no queda muy lejos el departamento de Cat. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Puedes quedarte allí si gustas, Catherine no llegará esta noche. —La chica del autobús volvió aparecer en su mente, pero no era real. El silencio esta vez no alteró a Mimi, de su abrigo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

—Detente.

—¿Qué?

—No fumes, es asqueroso.

—Tú y tus camisas son asquerosos. Debemos salir a comprarte unas nuevas.

—No debemos hacer nada —replicó—. Te llevaré a casa y nos olvidaremos del tema.

—Chiyo no lo olvidará —dijo divertida. El pelirrojo no supo qué causaba gracia. Mimi siguió caminando, se llevó el cigarrillo encendido a la boca como si lo desafiara y aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cuál fue su excusa?

—¿De qué?

—Dejarte —indicó con simpleza.

—Nada.

—Qué extraño, siempre está esa excusa… No eres tú, soy yo —recitó. El pelirrojo imaginó al estadounidense con esas palabras en la boca pero no logró recordar su voz, por lo que lo oyó con la voz de Mimi—. Siempre hay un tercero.

No supo qué responder por lo que permaneció callado y la miró. Volvió a notar el exceso de delineador negro y que de sus labios todavía colgaba el cigarrillo a medio fumar, sintió su garganta seca. Tal como lo habría hecho Mimi, extendió su mano y le arrebató el tabaco para lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

—No solucionas nada con eso —resopló y se echó a andar.

—Con hacerte el imbécil, tampoco —arrebató ella. Lo miró enfadada cuando apuró su caminar para llegar hasta él y empujarlo. Enojada con Michael, no con él. Volvió a empujarlo con tanta fuerza que, esta vez, lo hizo retroceder. Cuando fue a empujarlo otra vez, la tomó de las muñecas y ella se lanzó a llorar.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic que salió de mi cabeza. Después de "Madurez", y dejar tirado a Izzy, quería escribir algo de él pero la comedia no se sentía bien para el pelirrojo. Me senté a escribir algo "adulto" y créeme que eso nuevo para mí. He querido retenerlo lo más que pude ya que no quiero abandonar este fic. Por ahora tendrá tres capítulos y ya está listo el segundo. La actualización será más rápida :D_

_Besoooooos, SS._


	2. La novia de otro mundo

**Canciones inspiradoras:** El tema principal de Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind y Phone call del mismi soundtrack.

* * *

_Agradecimientos, nuevamente, a Asondomar por sus correcciones. Besos a la querida :)_

* * *

**Naranjo y Olivo**

Capítulo dos: "La novia de otro mundo"

* * *

—Me gusta tu cabello… —Recordó cómo sus labios se movieron diciendo eso, sus dedos entrelazándose entre su pelo rojo sin remedio. Ella sentada a su lado en el sofá rojo de la francesa, con las piernas desnudas y su voz adormilada. El delineador negro estaba difuminado alrededor de los ojos mientras que su cabello estaba enmarañado. Sintió los dedos engarfiados y duros como piedra—. Me gusta así de largo.

Su boca sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, se subió al autobús. La mañana era fría pero podía mover sus dedos con toda la libertad que sus guantes le daban. Se había ido del departamento lo más silencioso que pudo pero aun así ella lo siguió hasta la puerta preguntándole si volvería.

—Sí —le dijo ya que no era seguro que lo recordaría más tarde.

El bus se detuvo y en él entro la chica con la cual fantaseaba, se sentó frente a él y le sonrió para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya no la necesitaba, podía fantasear con la real. A la que podía tocar fácilmente sin sentir sus dedos rígidos en torno a su piel. Todo era tan irreal que no podía distinguir qué era fantasía y qué no, y la chica del autobús volvió a sonreírle, esta vez sentada a su lado.

Esa noche, luego de caminar en silencio junto a Mimi por las calles frías, ella había enlazado su brazo con el suyo, mientras la pulsera de perlas resplandecía en la penumbra. Ella se ahogaba entre sollozos y él permanecía callado, calle tras calle, paso tras paso. Notó que en las raíces de su cabello creía un tono más claro y sano que el que le seguía, que usaba zapatos bajos y que no usaba mucho perfume.

A la entrada del edificio de la rubia francesa, ella se separó de él un poco, lo miró con sus ojos aguados.

—Solo hasta que me quede dormida, no me gustaría estar sola esta noche —indicó y accedió, pero se quedó horas después de que su respiración se hizo más pausada.

Detuvo el bus y se bajó. Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta que llegó a su puerta. El teléfono sonaba dentro y apuró las llaves para poder entrar. Su hija despertaba temprano y probablemente lo llamaba para decirle que Kido no hacía buenas tostadas, que las quemaba demasiado y que podía ir por ella y pasar la mañana juntos. Cuando contestó, la voz infantil de su hija no fue lo que oyó.

—No puedo dormir.

—Mimi…

—Escucha, quiero disculparme por ser emocional ayer y golpearte… _sort of_ —murmuró en la otra línea—. No quería hacerlo pero estaba fuera de mí.

—No importa —contestó confuso, ya que varias veces se había disculpado allá en su departamento, acurrucada como lo haría su hija sobre el sofá, buscando su compañía.

—No hablas mucho —dijo luego de un tiempo—. Me pregunto de qué hablarán tú y tu hija.

Él sonrió, podría haberle dicho que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, que ella era más activa y dada que hablar que él. Lo habría sacado de Chizuru, una de las pocas cosas que tenía de su madre. Que había aprendido más de todo un poco desde que a su hija había aprendido a leer y su curiosidad creció. Podía contarle, por ejemplo, que por ella sabía que existía una capa de iridio en donde los dinosaurios se extinguieron, que era el elemento abundante en los meteoritos.

—En fin —continuó—, quiero invitarte a almorzar. Me urge hablar contigo, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿En qué?

—Cariño, si te lo dijera ahora no habría excusa para que me pagaras el almuerzo —bromeó un poco—. Ven por mí a las doce. —Y colgó.

Se vio a sí mismo sonreír en el reflejo del espejo del recibidor, donde estaba el teléfono de línea fija, y decidió que era mejor tomar una ducha para dejar de pensar. Luego se puso ropa limpia: una camisa simple color naranja y un pantalón neutro de color café.

Al entrar en la cocina, notó que la cafetera estaba vertiendo café negro sobre la nada y este se desparramaba por el mesón de la cocina para caer al suelo en una cascada negra. Su reflejo fue detener la máquina antes de que causara un desastre aun peor, pero Chizuru no estaba allí y los gritos tampoco llegaron.

Entró una llamada a su celular.

—Diga.

—Mimi me pidió tu número, le di el de tu casa para que no te llamara siempre. Cat dice que le da por llamar por horas —explayó su mejor amigo, somnoliento. Debió despertar en su auto en algún lugar del parque con la francesa a su lado y los vidrios empañados al no pasar la noche en la casa de la francesa. Él no llevaba chicas a su casa, siempre era un desastre. Tai rio—. ¿Te llamó?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Nada, solo quería disculparse. —Omitió lo demás.

—Debía hacerlo, oí lo que te hizo anoche. El vino en la cara es propio de ella, está loca —dijo entre susurros—. ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Algo productivo o esperaras que llegue pronto el lunes para ponerte a trabajar como siempre haces los fines de semana? —No respondió—. En fin, quería invitarte al almuerzo hoy, estará Cat, espero que no te moleste.

—No, almorzaré en casa hoy.

—Estúpido aburrido. —Izzy colgó.

Se sentó frente la mesa de la cocina, en una esquina, como siempre lo hacía. Vio el trapo escurrir café en el lavabo, la cafetera hacer más café y el celular en el otro lado de la mesa. Parecía a metros de distancia, visto desde ese ángulo, y se preguntó si Chizuru alguna vez se sintió así de apartada. Suspiró para flexionar los dedos.

Se levantó y fue en búsqueda del portátil para ponerse a trabajar. Si en algo se equivocaba Tai era que, sin importar el momento, él nunca dejaba de teclear.

La máquina comenzó a reproducir el programa propuesto y él espero, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla: vio que el trapo había dejado de escurrir, el café se enfriaba y el teléfono seguía ahí. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y le urgió saber qué hacía Mimi. Saber si dormía o se estaba mirando al espejo de algún tocador mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Quizás simplemente estaba al teléfono hablando con la francesa o Sora, riéndose mientras ondulaba algún mechón de pelo con un dedo.

Deseó que lo llamara y le dijera que lo extrañaba.

—Me haces falta —le decía Chizuru cuando lo llamaba al asistir él a alguna conferencia, a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia. Siempre pensó que era la costumbre, algo que debía decirse cada vez que alguno de los dos se fuera. Escuchado de la boca de la chica del autobús todo era distinto, con el simple hecho de fantasearlo, una sonrisa surcaba la boca del pelirrojo.

El programa ya había dejado de trabajar, mientras él divagaba en su mente, y no había conseguido su cometido. Tecleo un comando nuevo pero el error siguió ahí. No pareció frustrarse y dejó al portátil suspenderse.

Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y salió del edificio. Caminó en dirección al departamento de la francesa. El frío se había calmado a esas horas de la mañana, dejando que el sol hiciera la ilusión de que emanaba calor. Ocultó sus manos desnudas en el abrigo y contó las calles que lo distanciaban de ella, una vez ahí, supo que eran treinta y seis. Era un buen número.

La vio cepillarse los dientes mientras cambiaba el televisor a través de la ventana. La espuma del cepillado chorreaba de su boca pero no parecía darse cuenta. Izzy miró la hora y notó que había llegado tarde, pero sabía que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta. Cruzó la calle y tocó tres veces la puerta, por el sonido que salía del televisor y las risas grabadas del programa, intuyó que ese día le apetecía reírse, aunque no fuera muy auténtico. Se demoró, abrió luego de que insistiera.

—¡Te estaba esperando! —Ya no tenía el cepillo en la boca—, pasa, te tengo un obsequio.

Mimi desapareció en un cuarto contiguo, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y despertando a los ocupantes. Oyó una maldición en francés y una de su mejor amigo pidiéndole que madurara. Mimi no hizo caso y solo se rio. Al salir, cerró quedamente e hizo un gesto que le restaba importancia a todo.

—Gruñones —indicó y le entregó una bolsa de papel con una marca estampada en el costado—. Adelante, es olivo, combinará con tu cabello.

—No era necesario.

—Claro que sí —le dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo color crema y lo guio hacia afuera. Usaba un perfume dulce y unos zapatos altos. Su cabello parecía seda ante el recuerdo del cabello de la chica del autobús. Con tristeza notó que las fantasías estaban dominando su cabeza y lo confirmaba la ausencia del sofá rojo de la francesa, allí solo había sillas y almohadones. Los dedos se volvieron rígidos al bajar las escaleras hasta la calle y oír cómo la francesa la llamaba a la lejanía.

Se adelantó unos pasos mientras caminaban por la acera, al igual que lo hacía Chizuru luego de cumplir tres años de matrimonio. Pensó en la posibilidad de que lo utilizara como lo había hecho su exesposa. Flexionó los dedos un poco y apuró el paso.

—Necesito hablarte —le dijo entrando a la primera cafetería que encontraron, una tienda pequeña, con unas cuantas mesas redondas en su interior. Mimi tomó asiento a un lado del vidrio empañado y sonrió. Él la imitó desconfiado, sin sacar sus manos entumecidas de su abrigo oscuro. La bolsa de papel con su regalo seguía sin abrir. Olivo, no le decía nada pero no sentía ganas de descubrirlo y a la chica neoyorquina no le importó. Una chica tímida fue a pedir la orden—. Pediré un expreso.

—Yo uno especiado con vainilla —resolvió el científico luego de un rato. La mesera se retiró y Mimi sonrió.

—Pensé que pedirías uno simple.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres simple, dejas que tu esposa te compre la ropa, no haces nada más que trabajar. Tu vida es simple.

—No todo tiene que serlo —dijo tratando de ignorar la mención de Chizuru y su gusto en modas.

—Bueno —cortó ella—, lo he pensado bien y te tengo una propuesta —concluyó enigmática e Izzy tuvo miedo de qué era lo que se le había ocurrido a ella. Vivía en un departamento junto con Catherine, que, según Tai, era propiedad netamente de la francesa. Tampoco entendía el tipo de relación que ellas tenían. Si se odiaban o se adoraban, o quizás un poco de ambas. No tenía un trabajo conocido y no sabía quién era la que la proveía de cigarrillos mentolados como los que siempre tenía entre los labios.

—No imagino qué.

—Es simple, como tú —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Te ayudaré a recuperar a tu Chihiro.

—Qué ganas tú —preguntó contrariado. No estaba seguro si quería a su exesposa de vuelta, ya todo estaba demasiado viciado alrededor de ella. Le había dicho que nunca había estado enamorada de él, que se casó por el apuro, y cada vez que hablaba con ella parecía querer recordarlo. Ahora, Kido era el amor de su vida.

—Mi hijo vendrá en unas semanas, le gusta ver más la pantalla que a mí. Quiero que me ayudes a que me mire.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—¡Claro que sí! Viví toda una vida intentando que me dejaras de ignorar, no quiero vivirlo otra vez. Debes conocer alguna táctica para que despegue la vista del maldito videojuego.

—No creo que la haya —resopló sincero, luego de repasar las palabras una y otra vez. Pronto se dio cuenta que tenía ambas cejas alzadas en un evidente gesto de sorpresa. No podría vencerse a sí mismo, claro, representado con un chico pisando la pubertad con un pie y con el otro la infancia. Esa era la difícil tarea que Mimi le proponía.

—La debe haber —dijo tan segura como nunca la había visto. Murmuró un agradecimiento a la mesera que llegó con los brebajes calientes y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su expreso—. Chika, ella llegó a ti de alguna forma.

—No recuerdo cómo fue —dijo y le dio un sorbo a su café especiado. Era joven y estúpido, con la idea de conocer todos los secretos que sus dedos y cerebro podían revelarle, casarse y formar una familia no estaba en sus planes. Chizuru apareció un día como la alumna pasante. Su cabello corto lleno de pinzas coloridas y sus anteojos enormes no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie. No de buena manera. Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a tomar más tareas de las que le correspondían, hacía preguntas por todo y pronto eran los únicos que quedaban en la oficina en la madrugada, él porque amaba su trabajo, ella porque lo amaba a él. Ella se le abalanzó con un beso torpe y todo comenzó.

—Debió ser aburrido y simple como para que no quieras decírmelo.

—Quizás tienes razón.

—La tengo, lo sé —rio con la boca cerrada y bebió otro sorbo de café—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Tengo opción? —Se permitió una sonrisa pequeña, sabía que no podría decirle que no y que ella tampoco lo aceptaría. Fijó su vista a la taza que tenía enfrente para luego darle un sorbo, Mimi tomó una servilleta del dispensador y comenzó a hacerla añicos lentamente. La pulsera de perlas seguía ahí, deslizándose por su piel cada vez que un nuevo pedazo caía en cámara lenta hasta la mesa o el suelo. Sus ojos negros pasaron a su cuello desnudo, su boca y finalmente los ojos que no lo miraban de vuelta.

Quería decirle cuánto había esperado estar con ella así, pero todo quedó en su fantasía. Sus labios no se movieron y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los trozos de papel que morían en el suelo sucio.

—Llega este lunes, podríamos ir por él —comentó cuando el papel se le agotó, miró el vidrio empañado del lugar, apoyando su mentón en una mano que, a su vez, se apoyaba en su codo sobre la mesa. Pensó en su hija, iría a buscarla a la escuela el día lunes, ella elegiría el lugar en donde pasarían la tarde. Recordó el folleto que tenía en su maletín de una exposición de museo a la cual ella quería asistir. Caía el lunes y no sabía con exactitud si ella seguía teniendo ganas de ir.

—Es pronto… —comentó—, tenía planeado ir al museo.

—Eso sería fabuloso —respondió Mimi, igual de nerviosa—, le gustará ir a un museo.

—Habrá artefactos antiguos —murmuró antes de darle un sorbo a su café, sus dedos sintieron el calor que emanaba de la taza y se relajaron, o quizás había sido la mirada cálida que le había dado ella luego de escucharlo murmurar.

—Suena interesante, no para mí, pero seguro debe serlo.

—Realmente lo es…

Ella permaneció callada. Las meseras pasaban de un lado a otro, tan rápido que casi podía ver las estelas de color verde del uniforme que se formaban. Las personas entraban y salían, se reían o murmuraban, mientras que Mimi permanecía invariante. Su cabello brillaba con cada destello distante de la ciudad, su pulsera bailaba en su muñeca y su sonrisa la abandonaba.

—Debo irme. —Todavía le quedaba café en la taza pero ya se estaban extinguiendo los papeles. Tomó su abrigo color crema y reparó en la bolsa que le había regalado. Sonrió—. Deberías usarlo la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Y salió, no llevaba una falda.

Tomó la bolsa y descubrió una camisa verde olivo en su interior, tenía los botones del mismo color pero unos tonos más oscuro. Chizuru le había regalado una camisa antes de abalanzarse sobre él y robarle su primer beso, era una camisa naranja y fea, como la que había usado en la celebración de Yolei y Ken, pero en ese entonces le pareció agradable como regalo. Se sintió extraño, como si se asfixiara. Tapó su boca con la mano, reprimiendo una sonrisa. El día que Chizuru le había regalado la camisa, ella llegó a iluminarle el día, ya que Mimi al otro lado del globo acababa de comprometerse con el hijo de un millonario; y cuando respondió ese beso húmedo de la hermana de Yolei estaba pensando la chica de la camisa olivo, la novia de otro mundo.

Le pagó a una mesera y salió de la tienda. Había comenzado a llover por lo que el frío había cedido. Sus dedos se volvieron rígidos al contacto con el agua fría. El silencio de su mente hacía que obviara los sonidos de la ciudad, los pasos a su lado, los autos que cortaban el movimiento quedo de las gotas de lluvia y ella se había ido. Esfumado como si nunca hubiese existido.

Apretó la mano entorno al cordel de la bolsa de papel. Olivo, dentro había una camisa color olivo.

Se echó a andar por la calle mientras las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban débilmente. Iría a su casa, dejaría su abrigo colgado en el baño para que escurriera toda el agua lentamente y se iría a mejorar el programa defectuoso de hace unas horas atrás. Trataría de olvidar. Chizuru decía que su mente comenzaba a engañarlo después de años y años guardándose las cosas, que hablar consigo mismo hora tras hora y día tras día podía confundirlo de tal forma que no entendería qué era real y qué no. La chica del autobús fue la primera alucinación que tuvo.

—Izzy —lo llamó la chica del autobús. No quiso voltearse y siguió caminando, pero la chica insistió. El abrigo color crema captó su atención y vio a Mimi oculta bajo un frondoso árbol que crecía dentro de una propiedad con un cerco de hierro negro. Cubría su cabello erizado por la humedad con sus manos—, supongo que no pasó mucho tiempo para volver a vernos.

Sus labios se sellaron instantáneamente.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? No quiero ir a la mía, Cat y Tai… —rio por lo que no pudo decir—, no quiero molestarlos —sinceró, pero al ver que el científico abría y cerraba la boca, contrariado, se corrigió—. Olvídalo, discúlpame, fue estúpido. Ahora estoy horriblemente avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inmediatamente—. Podemos tomar algo.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —dijo ella y enlazó su brazo con el de él, tan cual había ocurrido en su fantasía el día de ayer cuando la copa de vino llegó a parar a su rostro. Recorrieron cuarenta y ocho calles, en los cuales solo las primeras diez hubo silencio. Un silencio que no lo incomodaba para nada. En las calles posteriores, Mimi le habló sobre los intereses de su hijo. A Izzy no le parecieron distintos a los gustos de cualquier niño a su edad, nada más que tirar de un gatillo y exterminar.

—Tu hija debe estar jugando con muñecas —dijo cuando él abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar, ella observó con detención todos los detalles de aquel departamento y luego sonrió—. Aunque debo estar equivocada, probablemente sea un cerebrito como lo eres tú. Bonito hogar. —Se adentró en la penumbra para sentarse sobre el sofá.

—Gracias. —No pudo decir más. Se sacó lentamente la bufanda húmeda y la apretó entre sus dedos, ella le sonreía desde los almohadones que amaba su exesposa y que no dejaba que nadie pusiera sus pies encima como lo estaba haciendo Mimi.

—Ven… No te quedarás toda la noche parado allí, ¿o sí? —No podía verla más sin reprimir una sonrisa.

—Haré café —anunció y, aún con el abrigo goteando, entró a la cocina. El trapo seguía en el lavabo, el teléfono sobre la mesa. Encendió la cafetera y oyó a Mimi desplazarse en el otro cuarto. Del sofá hacia es estante, quizás observaba con gracia las fotografías enmarcadas que Chizuru todavía no se llevaba. Dejó su abrigo sobre una silla.

—¡Que el mío tenga miel! —Indicó luego. Él jamás endulzaba el café por lo que buscó algo que su exesposa hubiese dejado atrás, las estanterías de arriba, las de abajo, encontró endulzante artificial vencido. No servía, arrugó la nariz y buscó en el refrigerador un poco de crema.

—No hay —declaró.

—Entonces con azúcar.

—Tampoco hay.

—¿Cómo endulzas el café?

—No lo endulzo —indicó con una sonrisa al ver cómo ella ponía cara de espanto al entrar a la cocina—. Hay crema.

—No es lo mismo —sollozó y suspiró luego—, entonces tomaré té. Porque tienes té, ¿cierto?

—Creo que no —sinceró con las cejas alzadas.

—No me invites a tomar algo si solo tienes café oscuro y amargo —rio luego—. Con tus gustos morirás pronto. Las personas son lo que comen y beben, y si solo bebes amargo, te convertirás en alguien amargado. La amargura solo hace que la gente muera, lo sabe todo el mundo —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba ya que volvía al sofá—. Pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí cuando pase, y para ese entonces habremos comprado un gato y él nos comerá a ambos. Desapareceremos de la tierra sin que nadie lo sepa.

—Eso es… repugnante.

—Lo sé, no sé cómo se me ocurren esas cosas. Debí sacarlo de mi hijo. —Interesante, pensó él. Los padres deberían enseñarles a sus hijos, no al revés, y con ello parecía saber la razón del porqué su hijo no la veía a los ojos. Quizás veía a una niña parada delante de él repartiéndole órdenes que nunca iría a seguir—. Deberíamos ordenar algo. Muero de hambre.

—Suena bien.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿«Suena bien»? —Repitió mofándose de su voz más grave. Volvió a la cocina, tomó el celular como si la casa le perteneciera y marcó mientras dejaba su cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿Te parece bien pizza? Una con piña, adoro cómo el dulzor se impregna con el queso salado —canturreó y el de la otra línea de contestó. Ella le explicó lo que quería detalladamente, incluso cómo quería que el queso fundido jugara en su boca. El de la otra línea le preguntó algo y ella por primera vez no supo qué decir—. Cariño, dile la dirección.

Lo hizo y se reprendió a sí mismo cuando colgó. Quería que todo aquello no terminara nunca y en su mente se repetía mil veces lo último que le dedicó, «Cariño.» Chizuru nunca había despertado aquellas emociones irracionales.

—Deberíamos hablar mientras llegan con la pizza, ¿no crees? Ven, trae tu asqueroso café amargo y habla conmigo un momento. Sabes que me gusta e invitándome te condenaste a ti mismo. —Se sacó por fin su abrigo color crema, poniéndose cómoda, y volvió a poner sus pies sobre el sofá. Él obedeció, tardó más tiempo del debido en la cocina vertiendo el café en la taza, aterrado con la idea de ir con Mimi. No tenía las piernas desnudas ni tampoco estaba adormilada, pero ésta vez era real. Miró hacia el techo y reprimió por última vez su sonrisa.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá y ella se acomodó junto a él.

—Hace frío, siento los dedos rígidos —indicó ella, los estiró frente a él, en la cutícula estaba apareciendo un tono azul tan tenue que casi lo confundió con la penumbra.

—Yo también —respondió, pero no se los mostró. Sus manos estaban aprisionando la tasa firmemente. El calor lo consolaba y lo distraía de la calidez de Mimi.

—Sabía que teníamos al menos algo en común —dijo ella entre risas, acercándose más. Esta vez apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y estiró una de sus manos para robarle una a él y apresarla. Sus manos eran dos cubos de hielo e Izzy se le erizó el vello de los brazos ante el rose. Suspiró y ella rió—. Me ayudarás a recuperar a mi hijo.

—Sí —respondió pero no podía pensar en ello. Entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que en cualquier momento entraría Chizuru y los descubriría, pero ella no tenía llave, se la había lanzado apenas se fue llena de rabia. Nunca la entendió, nunca la incluyó en su mundo y por eso buscó a Kido para reemplazarlo.

—Vendrá a vivir conmigo y Cat, a ella no le molestan los niños. —Soñó despierta mientras jugaba con sus dedos que ya no estaba rígidos, y los de ella ya no estaban fríos ni con un tono azul en las uñas. Se sentía bien y pronto olvidó que Chizuru iría a entrar.

Golpearon la puerta y su exesposa volvió a atormentarlo. Mimi se levantó de un salto y habló de la pizza, en su mente imaginó que lo que encontraría Mimi detrás de la puerta sería muy distinto a lo que ella pensaba. Los gritos inundarían la casa y Chizuru lo golpearía. Pero lo que oyó fue muy distinto a sus tormentosas fantasías, nunca pensó que la voz del chico repartidor fuese tan agradable.

—Izzy, ven aquí. Prometiste que invitarías el almuerzo, ahora es cuando. —Ella sonrió, apareciendo en el pasillo y lo siguió de vuelta a la puerta cuando le pagó al chico poblado de espinillas. Ella olió y dejó escapar un suspiro por los sabores que pronto se llevaría a la boca.

—Huele extraño.

—Es la piña, querido —explicó y se llevó la caja a la cocina.

Comieron sentados en el sofá, a un lado de la mesa con un adorno floral seco. Mimi seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se metía la pizza a la boca con una mano y con la otra cambiaba la televisión pequeña que tenían en frente. Cuando desistió y decidió que no encontraría nada interesante en la programación, suspiró y lo miró. Luego, se rio.

—Tienes algo ahí —indicó y subió su mano para tocar la comisura de la boca. Él tembló ante el contacto. Luego, Mimi lo besó… él lo contestó pero ella se detuvo—. Lo siento, siempre hago esto.

Se levantó pero al instante volvió a sentarse.

—Está bien —intentó calmarla, la sonrisa ya no podía reprimirla.

—Soy una idiota —se lamentó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Esta es la razón por la que salí de la cafetería, ¿por qué siempre deseo a alguien que me desea de vuelta? Soy patética.

—No lo eres —intentó consolarla pero no sabía cómo. Quería abrazarla y besarla, decirle que no era patética ni menos idiota pero la rigidez de sus dedos la sintió en todo su cuerpo.

—Te prometí que te ayudaría a recuperar a tu esposa —sollozó—, soy una idiota, Cat tenía razón cuando me dijo que no viniera, pero en vez de eso le cerré la puerta en la cara y salí corriendo por la escalera contigo —tomó una pausa y lo miró, envolviéndose en su abrigo color crema—. Mejor me voy, nos vemos el lunes.

—No —pidió, pero ya era tarde y se había ido por la puerta.

El teléfono sonó y con él volvió la rigidez de sus dedos.

—Izzy, tu hija te necesita —dijo Chizuru en la otra línea—, ven por ella. Llora y pide que vengas.

—Iré enseguida.

—Es tu deber —indicó y cortó.

Se cambió a la camisa de color olivo, se puso su abrigo, su bufanda y salió del edificio. La lluvia caía pesada e imaginó a Mimi corriendo hasta la casa de la francesa con los pezones delineados en la ropa. Caminó hasta la parada del autobús y se regañó por no traer el paraguas a su lado.

El viaje fue tortuoso, la chica del autobús se sentó a su lado y la novia de otro mundo en frente, mientras que todavía sentía los labios de Mimi sobre los suyos. Al llegar, Chizuru lo reprendió por demorarse tanto y Kido le ofreció una muda de ropa, él se negó y dejó que su exesposa se llevara a la estufa su abrigo y bufanda, pero no dijo nada de la camisa.

—Papi —sollozó su hija al verlo y se le colgó al cuello—. Te extraño tanto.

—Yo también.

—Todo es distinto. Mi habitación es fea y los desayunos son asquerosos. Mamá no me deja comer tostadas, dice que leyó en alguna revista que da cáncer, pero eso no es posible, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, pero debemos estar seguros. Cuando vea a tío Jou le preguntaré. —Pero no quería verlo a él, no desde que su exesposa le confesó que el médico y la diseñadora se veían cuando el astronauta no estaba en casa. No quería saber tanto, se lo había dijo a Chizuru cuando todavía compartían cama, pero ella se molestó. Debían hablar de algo, era su argumento, ya que pasaba todo el día encerrado en sí mismo. Ahora supo que el bueno de Kido le había contado el chisme.

—Esa camisa, está bonita —dijo ella entre sus brazos—. ¿Fuiste de compras?

—No, es un regalo —respondió sonriendo, ella le devolvió el gesto. Todo parecía normal otra vez.

—Te ves bien, también quiero algo de ese color. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es olivo.

—Como el árbol de aceitunas —dijo ella, él asintió—. Llévame contigo hoy, volveré mañana, así mamá no se molestará. ¿El lunes iremos al museo?

—Sí. —No podía esperar a que llegara ese día.

* * *

_No he escrito por completo el capítulo tres, y ya diré que habrá un capítulo más al parecer xD Me gusta más este que el anterior, hubo aaalgo de mishiro y eso es importante. Quise mostrar que la exesposa no tiene toda la culpa en esta entrega, Izzy también la tiene :) _

_Tragicamente empezó marzo y, con él, el año académico. Pero no se preocupen, aunque no he actualizado mucho, he escrito harto, algún día aparecerán las historias inconclusas._

_Eterno amor a mi angelito que está en los cielos, fuiste la mejor del mundo, mi niña._

_Nos leemos. _


End file.
